


Warmth

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s Okakuri Week 2019 [2]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kurisu is cold, Okakuri Week 2019, i took this prompt way too literally, okabe helps her keep warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: Winter in America is much colder than Kurisu remembers. Okabe, however, is much too prepared for the cold and helps his girlfriend keep warm.Double post on tumblr.





	Warmth

It was a cold winter’s night, Christmas Eve, to be precise. Kurisu was visiting her family in the states for Christmas, and Okabe decided to go with her. Well, Okabe didn’t particularly decide, as much as he wanted to go he knew that even if he didn’t, his hotheaded assistant would’ve dragged him along nonetheless. 

Okabe went overboard with packing winter gear, as if he was going to a snow brimmed, bitingly frigid tundra. Kurisu constantly called him delusional, saying how it wouldn’t be nearly as cold as he was imagining. 

But now, as they walk down the sidewalk side by side, Kurisu is the one shivering down to her spine, desperately trying but failing to hide that fact from Okabe. 

The light snowfall gets heavier, and Okabe heaves a sigh before looking over at his miserable, nearly frozen assistant. 

“Let’s wait over there until the storm dies down,” Okabe said, gesturing with his hands towards one of the many benches under store awnings that lined the sidewalks. Kurisu replied with only a tiny nod, she was nearly incapable of giving an audible response with how much her teeth were chattering. 

They sat side by side on the bench, Okabe finding amusement at how Kurisu gripped his hand in hers, as if she could steal all of his warmth from his palm. Another gust of cold air hit the pair of scientists, and Okabe shot her a worried glance as another shiver racked her body. 

Without saying anything, he unzipped his winter jacket and took one arm out of the sleeve, before pulling her closer to him and wrapping the jacket around the both of them. It was just barely big enough to manage this. Kurisu rested her head on his shoulder, heaving a sigh of relief as the chattering of her teeth died down. 

“Thank you,” She muttered breathlessly, a cloud of vapor escaping her lips as she let out a long needed sigh. He placed his hand on top of her head, gently stroking his fingers through her hair. 

“Of course. Just try to be more prepared next time, Christina, my dearest assistant,” he replied, adding two of her detested nicknames to the end as sheer payback for having to do this. Not that he minded, of course he was more than happy just to spend time with her. 

He was extremely surprised when she barely mentioned a thing about his mispronunciation of her name, or being referred as his assistant. She chuckled lightly at it, but nothing more. 

They stayed like this for a while, and unbeknownst to Okabe, Kurisu was slowly lifting her head up from his shoulder, easing it towards his face. A light blush painted his cheeks when their faced had finally closed in on each other, their nosed brushing against one another.

“K… Kurisu? Wh… what are you doing?” He said, tensing up slightly. A small smirk painted across Kurisu’s face as she replied.

“My lips are still cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Plz leave kudos and comment!


End file.
